Queen
Queen is a secondary antagonist within the Yu-Gi-Oh! Battle Realms anime, she appears for the first time in the World Duel Championship arc. Queen is one of the Guardians of the Night and represents Youth, this is represented in her over all style and appearence. 'Design' 'Appearence' Queen 'is a fairly short young woman, with very pale almost porcelain like skin, baby blue eyes and old fashioned blonde curled hair that makes her look like a doll. Just like her fellow members she does not possess a Duel Gazer , instead her left eye glows blue. Her D Pad appears after she looks for it through a Toy Box. Her D Pad is bright pink and rounded, with blue card zones, it is also fairly small compared to the other characters D Pads . Her Duel Armour like the other Guardian's is her actual clothes, a pink frilly dress (much like a doll) with long white gloves with blue gems at the top. 'Personality Queen is very childish in behaviour and is often called a kid by other members of the group, she is also mistaken for a child by Daemon when they duel. She is also very narcissistic and often refers to herself as beautiful, this also frustrates other people as she does say it quite a lot. When duelling however Queen becomes a rather different person because of the power of her legendary card, this makes her quite arrogant and mire grown up than usual. She is also a very bad loser and will throw tantrums if she can't get her own way. 'Abilities' Queen has shown a few unique abilities so far, the first being a strange sort of link to toys as she seems to communicate with them especially a stuffed bear she finds called King. 'Another of her strange abilities is the power to hack electronics by touch as shown when she imprisons her adversaries in the ToyTown area . She can also see duel monsters without a Duel Gazer and has the power to begin a "Death Match " , she also has the ability to teleport but only uses it once to get to the ToyTown area as fast as possible. 'Etymology Although Queen's real name is unknown her adopted name that was given to her by the Guardian's because of her temper. Although many see it as a joke Queen takes pride in her name and truely believes she is royalty. 'Anime Biography' 'History' Queen does not truely have a past and believes she was an orphan found by the Guardians and raised by them, this sadly is not the case, she is in fact a doll brought to life through Dark Powers and given a fake past by Tarot . But before being a doll it is said that Queen was a little girl who was given a special card by a strange toy maker, he said it would allow her to be young forever. The card did make her eternally youthful but in the form of a porcelain doll. The Toy Maker was never seen again and Queen was left in an empty shop until a young girl found her by accident. The young girl ended up being slaughtered by the previous incarnations of the Guardians and Queen was taken and transformed into what she is now. 'World Duel Championships' Queen is first seen during the opening ceremony of the WDC along with her fellow Guardians, she comments on the pretty fireworks and seems happy to be there. She is left alone with Drago when Tarot and Reaper are sent to begin their work. 'Deck(s)' 'Doll Deck' Queen runs a Doll deck, that contains cards in reference to toys.